The invention relates generally to building structures and more particularly to raised roof edge constructions for such building structures.
Various raised roof edge assemblies, gravel stop assemblies, water dams, and the like, have been provided for purposes of anchoring a sheet-like roofing membrane, retaining gravel ballast or other roofing materials for controlling water drainage, and for supporting a fascia member at the edge of the roof of a building structure. Examples of such previously-provided assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,719,010; Re. 26,056; 4,071,987; 4,472,913; and 4,488,384, the references cited therein, and in copending U.S. application Ser. No. 309,062, filed Oct. 6, 1981, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,376, entitled ROOF EDGE CONSTRUCTION. The disclosures of these patents and this application are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The inventions disclosed in the above-referenced patents and application represent great strides over previous roof edge constructions in terms of simplicity, cost effectiveness, ease of installation, and effectiveness in anchoring roofing membranes. It has been found, however, in many instances that it is desirable to even further increase the anchoring engagement of a roofing material at the edge of a building structure. Therefore, the present invention seeks to provide such further increased anchoring and holding power of the roofing material in a spring-action or snap-on type fascia mounting and supporting assembly that also forms a raised roof edge or gravel stop at the outer edge of the roof structure. The invention further addresses itself to increasing both the simplicity of the components involved in the assembly and the ease of their installation.
According to the present invention, an assembly is provided for forming a raised roof edge on a building structure that has a generally vertical outer face. The assembly according to the present invention includes a dam member with a vertical dam portion having an inwardly directed face for confronting the outer face of the building structure. The vertical dam portion includes an upper dam portion and a lower dam portion, with attachment means for attaching the vertical dam portion to the outer face of the building structure with the upper dam portion protruding upwardly above the roof. A fascia member is securely installable on the dam member and preferably includes a generally concave upper portion for receiving the upper dam portion therein, as well as a lower channel portion for receiving the lower dam edge portion therein, when the fascia member is securingly installed on the dam member.
A spring clip member is provided in the above-described roof edge assembly for interposition between the fascia member and the dam member when the fascia member is securely installed thereon. Preferably the spring clip member has a generally vertical spring clip portion that is positionable in a generally confronting relationship with the vertical dam portion, a first sloping portion generally at the top of the vertical spring clip portion extending generally downwardly and inwardly relative to the vertical dam portion, and a lower spring clip edge portion on the first sloping portion. A second sloping portion of the spring clip extends in a generally upward direction, generally from the lower spring clip edge portion. The spring clip in the preferred embodiments of the present invention is composed of a resilient and deflectable spring material so that at least the second sloping portion of the spring clip is resiliently and pivotably deflectable in a generally downward and outward direction toward the first sloping portion when the fascia member is securely installed on the dam member with the spring clip member interposed therebetween.
Preferably, according to the present invention, a sheet-like roofing material overlappingly engages at least a portion of the dam member and is grippingly interposed between the dam member and the spring clip member. The above-mentioned resilient deflection of the second sloping portion of the spring clip member results in reactive biasing forces on at least the first sloping portion of the spring clip member in a direction toward the dam member in order to frictionally engage and anchor the roofing material between the dam member and the spring clip member when the fascia member is securely installed on the assembly.
In one embodiment of the invention, a number of discrete spring clip members are interposed between the dam member and the fascia member at spaced apart locations along the roof edge assembly. In an alternate embodiment of the invention, however, a single spring clip member is substantially continuous and co-extensive with each generally straight run of the roof edge assembly along the edge of the building roof structure.
Additional objects, advantages, and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.